Mio Misumi
Summary Mio Misumi is one of the female protagonists of Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | 6-B | 6-B Name: Mio Misumi Origin: Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mamono, Black Spider of Calamity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Flight, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Magic Absorption (Can absorb magic, Tomoe even suggesting that she could absorb illusory beings and objects), Regeneration (Mid-High) | All previous abilities enhanced, Can cleanse the body of toxins, Can "talk" to plants, Web Manipulation, limited Telepathy, Teleportation, Darkness Magic, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (High-Mid), Limited Telekinesis (Can change the direction of projectiles), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spirits and illusions), Resistance to Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction | All previous Abilities, Damage Transferal/Attack Reflection, Can put others in a state of Apparent Death, Power Mimicry (Is capable of recreating other's magic skills after witnessing them several times) | All previous abilities Attack Potency: ''' At least '''Town level (Superior to Tomoe Misumi) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Slightly Stronger than Tomoe) | Country level (Stronger than Tomoe) | Country level+ (Could momentarily stop and manipulate Root's Blaze) Speed: At least Subsonic (Faster than Tomoe) | Supersonic+ (Comparable to Tomoe) | At least Supersonic+ | At least Supersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed (At least comparable to Silver Haired Tomoe) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Town Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | Country Class | Country Class+ Durability: At least Town level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | Country level | Country level+ Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters normally, up to tens of kilometers with some magic Standard Equipment: An iron ribbed fan Intelligence: Animalistic | Average, genius in combat Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Darkness Magic: Mio can use Darkness Magic to cancel out and an enemy's magic while it is being cast. In cases where she is significantly stronger than an enemy, she can even outright cancel an opponent's magic after it has been fully cast. Using darkness magic, she can even instantly rob others of their consciousness and negate regeneration. * Absorbtion: Mio has the ability to absorb any kind of magic that comes into contact with her body. She can still take damage from magic attacks, but she instantly heals while absorbing the maryoku. * Power Mimicry: Has copied Demon General Reft's reflection magic after experiencing it many times. * Reflection: After witnessing attacks several times, she is able to transfer the damage to her opponent. * Mist Gate: Using a mist portal she can travel to and from Asora or simply teleport to a place where she has been before. Nullifying or sealing this with magic techniques doesn't work because this is not magic, but more akin to a supernatural ability. Key: Before her contract with Makoto |''' Pre-Destruction of Rotsgard''' | Post-Destruction of Rotsgard | Long Haired Mio Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu Category:Spiders Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Thread Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Isekai Characters